First time
by lexjl
Summary: This is my first smut story. JJ and Will have a night together while on a case Jones setting It came to mind after writing Girls night, while JJ was telling Emily and Garcia about Will and hers sex life. Contains language and lots of sexual situations. I don't own anything


**This is my first attempt at smut, not sure if I'll write anymore. The idea came from my story Girls night. This is all about JJ and Will having sex while on the case. I don't own anything**

They were sitting in his office JJ on the small couch and Will in his chair behind his desk. They had gotten back to the bar after speaking with Morgan. Gideon and Hotch had gone back to the hotel to get some sleep.

JJ eyes had started to close, she was thinking about Will's smile and how it makes her feel. When her body started to tingle again, she jumped a little.

"What are you thinking over there?" Will asked with that smile

"Nothing" JJ her eyes darting back down to the file

"Lousy Lair" Will he got up and walked over to the couch

"What do you think I was thinking about?" JJ with a laugh

He knew that there were about five cops in the station right now, plus the two of them.

"You closed your eyes a little longer than you think you did." Will moving a little closer

"I did" JJ now blushing

"Yeah and I know that face you were making. I've made it several times today" Will

"What face?" JJ

"The one that says you're turned on by whatever you were thinking about." Will smirking

"I was just uh" JJ not sure what to say

"We're you thinking about me." Will hoping she would say yes

"Will I uh um" JJ blushing

"JJ, it's okay. I told you I've made that same face today" Will moving closer

"Was it about me" JJ whispered

Will moved his mouth to her ear before answering, watching her hold her breath

"You want the truth" Will asked

"Yes" she whispered

"Yes, they were all about you." Will

Her breathing hitched as soon as he spoke.

"You have turned me on more than once today. Watching you get jealous at the bar, I thought I would explode." He told her

"And now" JJ asked

"Find out for yourself" Will looked at her, wondering if she would really do it

JJ thought about it for less than a minute, before she ran her hand up his leg. He was hard she felt the tingling in her body.

"Cher, let's go." Will

"Where, I can't go to the hotel?" JJ

"My place is about ten minutes from here. As long as you're sure." Will

"I am sure." JJ smiling at him

"Come on." Will pulling her up

/

He opened the door letting her in his apartment, closing the door he grabbed ahold of her pushing her up against the wall. He kissed her lips; she let him deepen the kiss when she opened her mouth, his tongue tracing her mouth. She moaned in his mouth.

"Will" JJ moaned as she was pulling on his shirt

He picked her up carrying into his room, laying her on the bed.

"I want you so damn bad." Will told her

"Take me." JJ smiling as she pulled her shirt over her head

"What's JJ stand for?" Will asked as he was undressing

"Jennifer Jareau" JJ laughed as she pulled her pants off

"Makes sense" Will laughing

He stared at her for a moment she had on a red bra and matching thong.

"Jennifer you're beautiful more than I imagined." Will smiling.

"You imagined me" JJ

"Yeah in the shower and at my desk, you have had me hard several times today." Will

"Show me what you imagined" JJ full of lust for him

He crawled over her kissing her lips as his hands wondered down her body. He slowly put his hands in her bra rubbing her nipples making them hard, he started pinching them gently. JJ arched her back at the contact.

"Tell me what you like." Will asked

She was a little confused by the question.

"Will, do want you want any way you want to. You just can't leave any marks." She answered in a whisper

He moved his hands down to her stomach "Jennifer, what do you like."

"Foreplay, being touched, and being kissed. I don't mind a little pain; please just make me forget my name. I want you to tell me what you imagined"

" I keep thinking about kissing those lips, touching all of you, having your legs wrapped around my body, having your lips on my body, and" He stopped kissing her again

"And what" JJ wanting to please him

"You satisfy yourself while I watched. What were you imagining earlier?" he asked

"Almost the same things, every time you smile it make my body tingle. I wanted to feel your lips on mine and feel you in me. Which one turned you on the most?" JJ

"Watching you play with yourself" Will told her as he took off her bra and panties

JJ smiled at him "Sit at the end of the bed"

Will watched as she slowly started pinching her nipples with one hand, slowing bringing her other hand down to her tender clit. Her back arched as soon as she touched her clit, she could see his face and how turned on he was, she put one finger inside pumping it in and out then added another.

"Oh" JJ moaned she was starting to feel the pull in her stomach

She felt his hand on hers, when she brought her fingers out Will grabbed them sucking her juices off her.

"You taste so good; I am going to make you cum." Will as he put his face between her legs

He plunged his tongue inside her, flicking it in and out of her.

"Will" JJ moaned

When he twirled his tongue inside her, she bucked bringing his face further into her.

"Cum baby" Will against her

He found her clit with his finger, he started rubbing it roughly

JJ screamed in pleasure as she fell over the edge. He kept licking her and sucking up all her juices. He smiled as he came back up to her face kissing her.

"You taste better than I imagined." Will

"It's your turn." JJ smiling

Before Will could say anything she had pushed him back on the bed and pulled off his boxers. JJ spit on the tip of his hardness before slowly taking it in her mouth, she was using her hands to pump. She knew she could take all of him in, but she had to admit he was bigger than most of the guys she had been with, if not all.

"JJ" Will groaned on

She started quickening her pace; putting her hands on his ass she started thrusting him into her mouth. After the third thrust she could feel him slamming into the back of her throat.

"God women, where they hell did you learn this." Will groaned

JJ felt him thrust so she started playing with his heavy balls. She felt him tense up

"JJ, I'm" Will groaned before he unloaded in her mouth

She brought her tongue up around him cleaning him off. She smiled as she stood up in front of him and then she pulled his lips to hers making him kiss her.

"Jen, I usually don't kiss after that not until after something's been drank." Will tried to tell her

"Tonight you will" as she pressed her lips on his. She was already hot and wet; this was turning her on even more

Will stared at her for a minute when they pulled away.

"You should know how you taste in my mouth and it turns me on." JJ

They laid in the bed both trying to catch their breaths. Will started moving is hands down her body; he was pulling on her nipples watching her face.

"Tonight is all about you, that was the first of many for you." Will told her

"I want you in me" JJ

"Will you watch?" he asked looking at the mirror

"You want me to watch you" JJ

"Yes, I want you to see how beautiful you are." Will

"Okay" JJ smiling

Will pulled JJ on her on his lap, with her facing the mirror. He watched as she slid down on him, she gasped a little as he filled her up.

"You're so damn tight" Will, he gave her a minute before moving

JJ slowing started rolling her hips, he grabbed her hips moving her up and down. He was watching her play with her nipples.

"Will harder" JJ moaned

"Get on all fours." Will demanded

She did want he said, she watched as kneeled behind her. She wasn't prepared for him to slam into her.

"Son of bitch" She cried out

Will was thrusting harder and deeper; he wanted to touch her more. He grabbed her stomach pulling her onto her knees. She started moving up and down as he was thrusting going deeper, he wasn't going to last much longer. He put two fingers on her clit rubbing it and pressing down.

"Will please cum with me" JJ begged

He just grunted. JJ reached around grabbing his balls.

"Jen" Will moaned

He felt her walls get tight around him, he knew she was close.

"Please Will." JJ panted

"Don't hold back baby" Will kissing her neck

"Oh my god" JJ as she fell over the edge

She kept playing with his balls. Looking in the mirror she could see his face as he filled her up. When he went to pull out she stopped him.

"No, don't" JJ, as she was slowly rolling her hips

"That feels good." Will still trying to catch his breath

"You are amazing." JJ told him

"I am not done with you." Will

"Good because I want more of you." JJ still rolling her hips

He put his arms around her waist laying them both on the bed. They laid there listening to each other breathe, JJ was trying keep herself from thinking about the feelings she was starting to have for him.

/

**30 minutes later**

Will had her legs wrapped around his hips as he was sucking and biting her nipples.

"Will please" JJ whined

"Please what" Will asked, he was loving her whining

"Please take me, stop teasing." JJ still whining

"Oh, you want me again." Will asked

"Yes, I want you. Fuck me Will." JJ almost yelling

He didn't warn her, he slowly entered her feeling how hot and wet she was.

"Oh" JJ moaned

"Do you know how good you feel?" Will

He started thrusting harder and faster, JJ moved her legs up higher on his back taking more of him in. Will moved faster, he watched her arch her back when he hit her g spot.

"Will don't stop, right there" JJ screamed

Her legs went higher on his back, he was now hitting her g-spot with every thrust and getting deeper, he felt her clutch him. He wasn't stopping; she was going to cum more than once.

"Will, I am right there." JJ panted

"Oh god" as she feel over the edge.

"Jennifer, I am not done yet, you will have more than one." Will told her as he moved his thumb to her clit.

When he started rubbing it she bucked underneath him. She wasn't sure she could cum again this soon, but she was feeling it again.

"Does this feel good?" Will asked

"Yes" JJ moaned

He was rubbing her a little harder, watching her buck. When he lend over and took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it.

"Will" JJ screamed her body was being over stimulated

He thrust harder into her about three more times before they both fell over the edge.

Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes.

"You okay" Will finally asked

"Better than okay, I don't think I've ever been more satisfied." JJ admitted

"Jen, I know that we just met and we just had the best sex I have ever had. You know that I've flirted with you this whole case and it probably won't stop when we work together later today." Will started

"The best sex you have ever had." JJ turning to look at his face

"Yes, I would like to see you after the case. I know it would be unusual but I would like to know you." Will smiling at her.

"I would like that too." JJ smiling back


End file.
